Fate Revisited: An ItaxSasu Oneshot
by Melpomene of Tragic Olympus
Summary: Its the final battle between Itachi and Sasuke and Itachi gets a visit from the strange gypsy girl again, though this time, Itachi learns her secret.


A/N: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Naruto is the property of Misashi Kishimoto. I do own Raina, though, so no stealing or I'mma place a hex on chu. xD

Oh and on a side note, I hate Kishimoto for making Itachi dead. . Itachi was my favoite. -Sits in emo corner- Dah well.  
On with the story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha Temple. The place for the final showdown. There, upon the stone throne sat Uchiha Itachi, awaiting his little brother, Sasuke. This showdown had been a long time coming and both brothers knew it. Itachi sat there upon the stone chair, legs stretched out, arm hanging from his cloak, mentally remembering what got them to this place and time and preparing himself for the moment. Itachi knew the idea of dying didnt appeal to the Akatsuki nin, but in the end, Itachi knew it might have to come to that. Sighing, Itachi wiggled in the chair a bit, undoing another hook on his cloak. Part of his mind wandered to his partner who was keeping back Sasuke's little tracking team. Itachi knew Kisame wouldn't fail him. Kisame never had. A thin veiled smile came to Itachi's lips. So many things had happened that kept flashing through his mind. His family, his little brother, his time in Akatsuki and chasing after Naruto. All of it replayed over and over.

"My my my...things dont look well for you, do they, Itachi-sama?"

Itachi's eyes shifted to the right. Standing there was a girl, violet hair blowing in the thinly sifting wind, sapphiric eyes locked on the ground.

"Such a pity. I see so much death."

Itachi turned a bit in the chair, his eyes looking over the girl. He recognized her.

"You're the gypsy fortune teller Kisame and I ran into in Konoha."

The girl looked up, nodding a bit. "Hai. I'm surprised you remember me, Itachi-sama. That was a long time ago."

"It was three years ago, Gypsy," Itachi replied, closing his eyes. "And you never did reveal how you knew my name."

"Now now, if I did that, I wouldnt be very good at keeping secrets, would I?" She giggled, closing one eye in a wink.

"What do you want here, child?" Itachi's voice came out cold this time. He was a bit irritated that his train of thought had been derailed by the gypsy girl.

"I've come to gain a last glimpse of what once was and what may be."

Itachi's eyes narrows at the girl. Why was she speaking in riddles?

"How do I know you arent the product of a genjutsu, or my foolish little brother in disguise?"

The girl walked over to the throne, plopping herself down next to it.  
"Because if I were, you'd be dead by now," she said, speaking n a told equally as cold as his.  
"I have come to see one of my favorite clients. I so rarely get to see people I give readings to again." She rested back against the arm of the throne, eyes shifting up to the frowning Uchiha. "That'll cause wrinkles you know."

"Hn...you're in an unwanted spot, Gypsy."

A thin, veiled laugh exited the girl's lips.  
"When am I ever in the right place at the right time, Itachi-sama? If memory serves, you threatened to kill me last time if I wasnt _amusing_ , right?"

Itachi closed his eyes again, letting out a small sigh.  
"Correct."  
He hated to admit it, but this girl reminded him of how Sasuke used to be before the massacre, so naive, so innocent.

They sat there in complete silence for what seemed like forever, but had only been a few minutes.  
"Would you like another reading, Itachi-sama?"

Itachi's eyes shifted to the girl again. What good would another reading do when he knew what the outcome would be.

"No. I already know how this will end and I dont need a reminder."

"Suit yourself, Itachi-sama. I thought one for fun might lighten the mood a bit. What with so much death in the air."

Itachi's eyes widened at her words. So much death?  
"What do you mean?"

The violet haired girl chuckled.  
"Jiraiya-san, the Toad Sage, is dead. Killed by your fearless leader."

"Hn. So the old frog fool met his end. Tragic."

The violet haired gypsy laughed at Itachi's calm stoicism.  
"Was that sarcasm, Itachi-sama? Or was that genuine pity for a fallen comrade?"

"Pity?" Itachi's raven brows lifted at the word. "I dont feel pity for anyone."

"Oh kamis, come off the cold attitude will you? I can tell you're dreading this, Itachi-san. You're scared to death you'll actually die at the hands of your brother."

This wiped the stoic expression off the Uchiha's face. How did she know this? How did she know what she knew before? Who was she? Why was she here? What did she want? Coming up off the throne, Itachi kneeled down in front of the violet haired girl, his eyes locked on hers.

"Who are you and how do you know so much about me?" he asked, his voice quiet and calm once again, but with a hint of curiosity and...fear? Was it fear?

"Who am I?" she repled back, a smirk on her face now.  
"I am the representation of what was and what will be. I am the seer of the past and present and the guide to the future," she replied bowing her head.

"That wasnt what I asked," Itachi stated calmly, now sitting next to the violet haired girl.  
"I asked who are you and how do you know about me?"

The violet haired girl sighed. Truth time. Giving a light chuckle, she responded.  
"My name is Raina. I'm a psychic, though I prefer the term Vision Seer. And who doesnt know about the great Uchiha Itachi and his escapades from comfortable home life in Konohagakure to working in Amegakure for a metal laden egomaniacal freakshow Really not all that hard to figure out, Itachi-sama."

This gained the usual stoic chuckle from the elder Uchiha. "I see. So tell me, Raina. How do you know for sure I wont kill you where you sit?"

"Because," she replied calmly, "If you were going to, you would have three years ago when we met in Konoha. You're here to settle things with Sasuke, not argue with a Seer over what would have been and what will be."

Itachi sneered a bit. The girl was beginning to annoy him.  
"And what, might I ask, will be?"

Raina became silent for a moment. "That is not for me to decide. I can only tell you what has been and what is, I cannot tell you what will be." To this, Itachi closed his eyes.

"I see."  
He then got back up, taking his place upon the throne once more.  
"Sasuke will be here any moment. If you do not wish to perish, I would advise you leave."

She stood up just as Sasuke arrived.  
"Tell me, Itachi-sama. How can one kill what is already dead?"  
She walked down the steps, stopping and looking back at Itachi.  
"We all decide our own fates Itachi-sama. Either I will be back to walk your soul to the afterlife, or I will be here for the younger. The choice is up to fate, and to the both of you. I pray I have to do neither."

"Hn. Letting your girlfriend say goodbye, Itachi?" snapped Sasuke, gaining him a dangerously frightening look from Raina.

"You..." she said in a low hissing voice.  
"You are one I will see personally into the torture rack of hell."

Sasuke sneered at the girl.  
"If I'm going to hell, I'm taking my bastard brother with me."

The violet haired girl laughed darkly.  
"Where people like you go, company isnt allowed. There's a special section of hell reserved for those like you."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he charged his Chidori, ready to strike the girl.  
"You have a lot of guts speaking to me like that. Protecting Itachi? Then you can die with him."

"Ignorant child. I protect no one. I care for no one. I guide souls into either the Afterlife, or into Damnation. Where you go...depends on what you do."

With that, she was gone. Vanished from sight.

Sasuke then glared at his brother.  
"One of your genjutsus, Itachi?"

"Foolish little brother. She was no illusion."

"Dont lie to me, Itachi!"

"Sasuke...we were face to face with Death itself."

Sasuke froze in place.  
"That was just one of your tricks to avoid your fate."

Itachi shook his head.  
"You saw her with your own Sharingan, Otuoto. She was real. As real as Death can be in human form. She was no genjutsu."

"Hn. It doesnt matter. All that matters now is that I get answers and you die."

And so the battle between brother's began at the Uchiha temple. A bloody onslaught of genjutsu and wit against wit. The gypsy girl watched from a clifftop nearby, donned in a black hooded robe and holding a black scythe. Violet hair catching the breeze and cold sapphire eyes fixed on the fight below, knowing eventually she'd have a soul to collect. Who's soul she would have to collect depended on the battle and the victor. Because, of course, to the victor, go the spoils, and to Death, to the victor, goes the fastest route to hell.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok ok ok... so this isnt my best work. So sue me. I had an off day. I wrote this POS in four hours going on nothing but cold pizza and lukewarm coffee. Yah. Now, I'mma pass out and dream of my favorite charrie. Later!


End file.
